Home Care
by Angel Separated 2007
Summary: "If you were gone, then what'd have become of me…?" Misaki had a terrible accident and Usui had to take care of her. ONEshot XD


**Home Care**

A Maid-Sama! fan fiction story

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maid-Sama! And neither its characters, nor I use it for commercial purpose… I'd be the luckiest person in the world if I had Maid-Sama!_

**A/N: **Well, my first maid-sama! Fan-fiction story here, yeeeyy :D. There might be a some OOC and grammar mistakes in here, but I've tried my best… anyway, enjoy!

_**Ayuzawa's Residence, 10.32 AM…**_

"Aaahhh, c'mon Pres, open your mouth."

"Damn it, didn't I tell you I can eat all by myself?"

"Then tell me how do you hold spoon with your both arms wrapped like mega-busters, eh?"

Misaki groaned as she opened her mouth and took his spoon. While she was chewing, she looked at her swathed arm shaped like a torpedo with frustrated looks. She was bed ridden in her room, unable to go anywhere. She could barely move herself as her left leg was hanging mercifully with help of a sheet tied up on a pole placed beside her bed and both of her arms bandaged. It had been three days since Misaki got out from hospital, and now taking a home care. Yes, she got accident and was a very bad one. If it hadn't been bad, she would have pushed her way to school and work her duty as President of Seika's Student Council (which mostly was patrolling around after school, yelling at students who did mischief conducts), despite her injuries. Not only school, she also took absent at Maid-Latte for several days ahead.

During her recovery, Usui had been taking care of her for Minako and Suzuna couldn't be at her side all day due to their routines. They were glad that Usui offered them to nurse Misaki during the day while they were not at home. Although Misaki refused having him in her house, in the end she was lost debating to Usui. So in agreement, from morning until sunset within those three days and until Misaki recovered, he accompanied her. Helping her on feeding, changing her towel, holding her books when she read or finding tv remote which Misaki accidentally always lost it. He once suggested to assist her in changing cloth, but ended up with a fist mark on his cheek and Misaki yelling: PERVERT!

"It hurts…" he pouted, massaging his cheek. Usui sat on a chair beside her bed while holding a bowl. That afternoon, Usui was feeding Misaki with his home-made porridge. "Didn't think that you would actually hit me with that _weapon_ of yours…"

"It was your fault, idiot!"

"You know," Usui spooned the porridge and blew to make it cooler, red mark shaped like a fist still visible on his cheek. "Not many girls in our school are so lucky to have _me _nursing them back to health when they're ill."

"Perhaps they don't mind having me change their clothes." He sounded so proudly that left her disgusted impression. _How could he possibly be proud of that? _She thought. "And yes Pres, unfortunately to say I'm proud of it."

"Stop peeking into my mind, you perverted alien." a light blush appeared on her cheek as she tried to hide it. Usui chuckled at her reaction. "Even if you were the only person left in this earth, I would definitely NOT let you see me without a single thread. I can do it myself without your help, thank you."

"aaahhh, only one more spoon Pres and you're done." He ignored her, forced the porridge into her mouth. Misaki gagged as it entered her throat so suddenly. "Yeah, I won't doubt it Pres. But when it comes to cook your meal, I can't imagine you would go downstairs and do it for yourselves. You may be sent again to hospital, diagnosed for intestines problems,"

Usui recalled his memory when the first time she tried to cook for him, it was disastrous. He had nightmare of white fluid chasing him four days straight. Even though he didn't say it out loud, she knew he was referring to her fiasco porridge which she made at his apartment by his expression. She blushed so hard hearing his lines, knowing that she was being teased.

"Well, I'm sorry because I can't cook as deliciously as you do!" she gave defiant stare at him after coughing two times. "On second thought, I'd have put fruit juice then."

"So you were trying to kill me back then." Usui chuckled. "Nah… I was just kidding, pres. But the nightmare part was true. You're truly, really sly, Ayuzawa."

"Hmph…" she turned her face away; she couldn't stand the heat that crawling all over her face. "Idiot Usui…"

"Yes, yes…" he patted her head. Some hot steams were seen coming out from her head. "Wow, you are hot. I think your fever starts to rise again Pres,"

Misaki was left speechless. It was the second time he patted her head so gently. It wasn't because she hated it but she might die of _heat_ if Usui continued to tease her.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Vanish!"

Usui laughed as Misaki gritted her teeth. Being teased and defeated by Usui it was something she couldn't stand the most.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you…?" She mumbled, leaving a trace of slight blush in her face.

"What?"

"Oh? Nah… it's nothing." She shook her head. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Hey Usui, shouldn't you be at school now?"

"It's not important." Usui licked the spoon to clean the rice that stick, clearly he took school absence lightly. "There's no difference whether I go to school or not, I'm a genius. I can always get the same mark effortlessly."

"You're just something, aren't you…" she wanted to argue but she knew it was pointless. So she responded in frustration as Usui replied her frustration with grin. If there was a back sound to be played, it should be written 'Ha-Ha' behind Usui.

Usui then put the empty bowl on the tray. "Don't worry about your absence. I already sent a letter to your homeroom teacher and student council that you're going to be absent. Besides, how could I leave you untreated here? I'm your stalker, remember?"

"Idiot stalker Usui…"

"Okay, we're done. I'm surprised you manage to finish this two portion meal, seems like your appetite is getting back normal again." Usui let out a relief sigh. "It's time for medicine, wait here while I'm taking water and antibiotics for you downstairs."

Usui took a tray on the table next to him and stood up. His tall figure blocked the sunlight which came from the window, giving her shadows. It turned her attention and looked back at him, only to see his fine and broad shoulder. She wanted to say something to him, something that she should've said a couple days ago, on the day she got accident that made her bed-ridden. Just before Usui walked, she reached her right arm as if tried to hold his hands.

"Usui…"

"Hmm?"

"About yesterday… I…" she stuttered and gulped, somehow her lines were faltered in her throat. "I was scared…"

"Scared?"

Misaki nodded shyly. She couldn't look Usui in the eyes, she wasn't feeling comfortable. But she knew she had to talk about the accident. Understand where this was going to lead, Usui took a seat near Misaki in her bed, he placed his hand on hers. To her surprise, she looked up. Those green orbs were scanning her, making her uneasy. "Tell me…" his voice vibrated her. Tingling sensation as if he could see her thoroughly, see what inside her mind. Usui tightened his grip, he wanted her to speak. Gathering all the strength she could muster, she cleaned her throat

"I thought, I was gone…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Have you heard what happened in the station just now?"_

"_No, I haven't. Why? Is there something going on?"_

"_The cable cars just got derailed! My friends in the station told me that it's so bad.. He said there are some casualties!"_

"_You're kidding me! Oh my God… that's terrible… Goodness I cancelled my ticket…"_

_Usui was walking down on the pavement as he eavesdropped to a group of female student talking about some kind of incident. It was night and raining, he didn't visit Maid-Latte that day. He had some business to take care of at his main house, so he didn't go there even though he really wanted to see Misaki in maid uniform so much. It didn't take his interest at first, but when they mentioned about incident involving cable cars, suddenly it caught his attention._

_He knew that Misaki's house was far from school._

_He knew that everyday she would take cable cars as transportation to go to school or work._

_He knew exactly what time she always goes to work and came home, which was now._

"_No… she can't be…" Usui thought._

_Acting on impulses, he turned back and approached the girls. "Excuse me, is that true that accident just happen in the station now?"_

"_Y, yes… my friend told me so." The girl stuttered, she was surprised when an extremely handsome boy suddenly asked her. From her looks, she could've had heart attack. "I… is there something matter?" _

"_No… no way…"_

_Without waiting the girl to reply (she was about to ask whether he was single or not), Usui dropped his umbrella and ran all the way to the station where Misaki usually took train for home. His heart racing furiously with anxiety, he didn't care his school uniform were already wet and damp. He only wanted to see Misaki alright, his negative thoughts started to rush in like poison. Usui kept running, jumping at every obstacle, he even almost got slipped. Every citizen was looking at him, as if he was mad but he didn't care. Only several blocks away before he arrived. "Please, be okay Ayuzawa!"_

_Arriving at the station, Usui could see crowd filling the entrance of the station. Many ambulances and police cars were parked there; even they drew out the police line. That accident seemed pretty bad, hustle and bustle of paramedics and police officers running inside and outside. Stretchers were pulled by paramedic, carrying wounded man and woman came outside the station. They were wounded, some even dripping blood as the stretcher went to ambulance. In his fear, Usui tried to get closer to the scene."Son, you can't go inside, it's off limits and dangerous!" one of the officers warned him. He held Usui's arm tightly, not permitting him to go inside._

"_But my friend is inside!" he cried out, tried to escape the grip. "I need to see her, let go off me!"_

"_I said it's dangerous! Just wait here, and let paramedics do their job. He, hey!"_

_Usui broke loose and ran inside, proceeded to the platform. His heart beat so hard, there was still hope… that Misaki was still alive and fine. _

_What he was about to see, a horrific scene which he would never forget that for a rest of his life._

_Two trains collided at each other, one was being hit with hi-speed from behind and creating a photographic effect. The compartments were crushed like popcorn, while the locomotive which crushed it got derailed along with the cars behind. Blood stain was everywhere, dripping from windows and limbs were scattered. It'd be a miracle if someone was alive inside the crushed compartment. Usui couldn't move himself as he heard cries of pain everywhere. There was a man, walking around aimlessly with his left arm cut; he wandered around the crash site to search for his missing arm. A lot of white sheet with red stain covered the bodies on the floor, there were about a hundred there, evacuated from the crash._

"_Sir, please sit down! You'd bleed to death if you keep walking around like that!"_

"_Medic! There's one stuck in here! Still alive!"_

"_Damn, we are short of drugs… I need 10 milligrams of morphine and 500cc of IV here, where's stretcher?" _

"_Chief, we can't evacuate all if we don't have heavy machinery! And where's that goddamn crane?"_

"_Help me!"_

"_Arghh… I can't feel my legs! It hurts!"_

"_Papa! Mama! Please wake up… Don't leave Mari alone!"a little girl sobbed beside her dead parents, unmoving and stiff._

_Usui snapped out of his reverie when two paramedic staffs rushed in with a bag of medical equipment bumped him from behind. "Sorry, make out the way please!"_

"_Ayuzawa…" He gritted teeth in shock, fisted his hand. Without he realized, he shouted her name out loud. _

"_MISAKI!"_

"_U…sui…?"_

_Usui turned his head around, responding to the soft and weak voice. He couldn't believe his eyes, he saw her. His pupil enlarged and jaw slightly dropped. She's alive…_

_There stood Misaki, bleeding and her uniform torn apart, revealing her slender arm and stained red. She held her left arm, bleeding so badly but it was already treated and bandaged. Her face covered in small cuts, her pupil was also enlarged in shock. She tried to walk towards Usui awkwardly, but her legs were limp. As she took a step, she tripped and was about to fell if Usui didn't take pre-emptive move as her catcher. He held her and hugged so tightly. Her body felt so cold, and shivering. _

_Slowly, Usui walk backwards with Misaki on his arms and leaned._

"_Misaki, oi!"He could feel her breathing fast."Are you okay? Answer me, Misaki!"_

_Misaki looked up, to see his face. Her vision was blurred as she tried to stay conscious. Misaki's tears began to drip from her eyes, so beautiful._

"_Ta… Takumi… I'm sorry…"_

_And those were the only words she said before everything went dark again._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"When it happened, I didn't see it coming… suddenly a loud banging sound and I went unconscious." She bitterly said, followed by a single drop of tear and yet she tried to be rigid. "I didn't have to think of what might be happening, I thought I was going to die without saying anything… Not even saying thanks to you."

There was long pause, both of them said nothing. A sound of doves chirruped outside the window, breaking the silent.

"Pres." Usui was mesmerized by her looks. It was so innocently cute yet sad. "That's enough."

He leaned towards her, circling his arms around her waist and hugged. Misaki was surprised by his action. His body was so warm and calming. A scent of mild perfume struck her nose and running down to her lungs eventually put her mind at rest, leaving her with no reason to push him off.

"U, Usui? What are you…" She blushed so fiercely.

"Forgive me, Misaki…" he said calmly while his right hand gently caressed her hair. She could hear his voice trembling. "If I had known it'd happen, I wouldn't have gone to the main house and stick with you all the time."

"B, but you would've ended up like me! Or for the worst, you might've died!" she refuted. Misaki knew how many times he endangered himself just to save her. He jumped from two stories high to get her photo, covered her when she was about to hit a pole in beach volley ball competition, even became her mattress when she was falling at footman audition in result both of his arms fractured.

"If it takes me to die in your place, I'd gladly do that."

"What the hell are you saying…"

She made him stare as he slowly eased the hug. They gazed at each other eyes, he could see the way she stared at him so clumsily. She could no longer restrain herself from her redden face. "Misaki…"

"If you were gone, then what'd have become of me…?"

Usui did not reply, her words made him expressionless. He smiled at her inquiry then cupped her cheek and leisurely feeling her face. He was grateful he could still feel her in his palm, one thing that he would always thank God for not taking her away. "Why… You hate me, and yet you don't want to let me go. You want me to stay away, and yet you want me to go back… I don't understand the way you think of me sometimes."

"Usui…" she touched his hand with her mega-buster hand. Her heart was poignant; she was kind of a girl who couldn't follow her true feelings. "I, I can't understand either, you always making me confuse… The way you act, the way you treat me. You messed me up real good that I can't think straight whenever you are around! It's your fault and I hate that part of you the most…"

Usui giggled, and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're such a terrible liar, Misa-chan…"

* * *

_**Ayuzawa's Residence, 1.13 PM…**_

Misaki was sleeping right after she'd had her medicine, while Usui sat beside her bed holding an opened chef book; he was reading it. He planned to make something when Misaki awoke later. Although he read, he still kept his eyes on her. She mumbled in her sleep, a sign which she still got fever although it wasn't as bad as before. A wet towel was put on her forehead to help reduce fever. In her sleep, Misaki seemed to have nightmare as her head continuously shook to left then right and left again.

"Usui… uhh… don't…" she muttered in her sleep. "Master… please don't do that…"

It took his attention, he lowered his book to see her became nervous. Just before he closed his book and went to check on her, Misaki awoke.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you up?" He sat on bed beside her as he reached the wet towel on her forehead and removed it from her. "You got erotic dream?"

"No, stupid… I had a nightmare…" she frowned. "I dreamt that I became a radish and you chased me with a knife, trying to slice me into pieces."

"And the end of the dream was?" His eyebrow twitched, got interested somehow.

"I don't know."

"Huh? That was strange. I don't know that my delicious porridge would give you nightmare." He said in disbelief. "Or maybe it was so delicious that also penetrated your subconscious."

Misaki groaned. Not because of his statement, but she felt stiflingly hot. It was almost summer season after all. "Ugh… It's so hot in here, Usui would you open the window please?"

"Sure, you might wanna change too. Your shirt is covered in sweat." He suggested while he was opening the window. "Let me get a new pair of fresh clothes for you."

"Uh… yeah."

Usui went across the room to her wardrobe. He opened the drawers one by one, looking for clean clothes. Usui examined every cloth inside the drawers, something thin that would make her cool. "Let's see… Huh? What's this? Hey Pres, why there's a locked drawer here?" He tried to pull it but no avail. It was firmly locked with chain, complete with big padlock on both sides and a hook-pin on the center. What a perfect stronghold it had. Misaki looked at him with trepidation.

"I locked it because it contains my _private _things in that drawer. Don't you EVER try to open it you stupid pervert!"

"Hee… but I'm curious." He pouted, inspected the-overrated-but-super-safe-guaranteed-from-thief drawer carefully. "Even for underwear, this kind of protection is way too exaggerated. I think that your maid uniform is placed inside here, I wonder… no?"

She blushed. He was right on the spot. "I just don't want my friends find that uniform while they're visiting me."

"It's that so… Well if that's that case, you shouldn't be worried. Nobody would enter here and suddenly open your drawer, right?" he took a pair of bright green pajama with flower pattern from the drawer. "Okay, here you go."

"But it still can't reassure me." Misaki sighed. "Especially, if that person happen to be a perverted alien stalker like you."

"I shall take that as compliment." He smiled and gave her the pajama. Suddenly a huge grin plastered in his face. "Need help?"

"NO!" She abruptly took the pajama from him. She knew Usui was expecting this, to see her naked in front of him. But how could she let him to see her like that?

"Get out! I can do this myself!"

"Okay, then I was wondering how you would unbutton your shirt with that mega-buster."

Misaki realized that today she was wearing a full button shirt, not _T-shirt_. There was a silent awkward spreading on the air with strange visage on their face. She couldn't unbutton her shirt with that condition. Usually her mother or sister did button on her shirt in the morning before they took off; one shirt was enough for a day before she changed to a new one when they came home. Misaki was pinned down, she cursed that day for letting her wearing shirt. But she felt hot and uncomfortable with her soaked shirt.

"Tch…" She shyly grumbled and threw away her gaze, practically surrendered the situation. There was a mild embarrassment painted on her cheek.

"Oh my… You're so helpless, Pres."

Usui walked passed her. He then sat on bed and positioned himself to her back as if he was about to hug her from behind. When he placed his head on her shoulder, a tingling sensation invaded her neck cause of his breath and hair tickled her. So tickling that she almost let out a moan (thanks to his pheromone emission), but she managed to hold it. He then moved his hand over her waist onto her button shirt. "Eh? What are you… Stop it!"

"Then, if it's like this, I won't be able to see your _front _right?" The buttons on her shirt was being unbuttoned one by one. "It's almost as flat as board after all… but, aw, soft…" he accidentally (or purposefully) touched her chest. Misaki felt her face blown away by embarrassment.

"You Pervert! Watch your hand!"

"Sorry… didn't mean to."

Her heart thumped so furiously when he almost unbuttoned all. She went blank, couldn't think of anything right now. Usui gave a scent which seduced her to surrender with the situation, unable to protest or moved away from him. She breathed heavily as blood rushed to her brain and made her unsure to what she was feeling. Butterflies were flying around inside her tummy. She must admitted, it wasn't like she hated it.

"Tell me, Ayuzawa…" he whispered gently near her right ear. "When you said private things in that drawer, it's not only your maid uniform inside right? There's something else…"

"Like I'm going to tell you… It's secret."

"Stingy." He replied. "Move your arms backwards."

He was done unbuttoning and slowly pulled her damp shirt from behind, in attempt to take that shirt away. When it completely opened, he saw heaven in front of him. Her back was exposed completely to him along with her black laces, so slender and white. Usui was stunned, his jaw slightly dropped at the sight. It was something that would make him awakened for a week. A warm sensation crawled on his spine down to his _under,_ he gulped. A perfect situation as they were the only person in that empty room.

"Don't look you pervert!" she beamed. Suddenly he planted a kiss on her shoulder plate while his hand traced along her back. "What the heck are you doing? Don't do… AH!"

She moaned. She couldn't resist no longer as he kept kissing her back, proceeded to her shoulder then to her neck. His fingers clasped her shoulder, he began to lick. It tasted salt for she had been sweating, but he didn't care. His lick let another moan came out of her mouth. Somehow the butterflies were multiplied in her stomach. She closed her eyes as her body heated and wasn't expecting this to be _this _seductive. Usui held both of her arms with his left arm, preventing her to resist and right hand began to feeling and caress her more. A minute felt like forever as if the time unwillingly moved. It was an intimate moment which rarely happened, especially after a disaster that almost took her life. Around ten minutes of kissing and feeling, Usui stopped. He then rested his hand on her waist. It was good to be alive…

She looked back, glared at him yet was astonished upon his action. As final, Usui placed his head back on her shoulder. He closed in so that their cheeks were touching against each other, as if begging for a kiss. Absent-mindedly, Misaki reached out his lips and passionately kissed him. He was surprised that she would kiss him eventually. After they broke off the kiss, Misaki rested her head on his. She was short of breath due to passionate kiss they made. Misaki couldn't believe how she would fall into his trap so easily. Deep inside her mind, she also wanted his affection.

"I have no idea that you also liked it." He grinned. "I love you, Ayuzawa."

"Idiot stupid sexual harassing perverted alien stalker…" she shyly smiled. "I hate you…"

"Yeah…" He tightened his hug in pleasure. "I know..."

* * *

_**Maid Latte, two weeks later, 06.23 PM…**_

Misaki was finally fully recovered from her wound (courtesy of Usui for taking care of her back to health) and had been working in Maid Latte. Although she somehow developed a train phobia, she was fine with it. Maybe due to her trauma of accident that made her like that. When her first day of work after her absence came, every person in Maid Latte missed her (Satsuki, Erika, Honoka, Subaru, Aoi, Hinata, the cooking staffs, even the idiot trio). Satsuki was worried with Misaki and fussing all day about not letting her do heavy task, Hinata was overacting and so happy to see her back, so were the idiot trio. Her ordinary days finally came back.

"Oh well… I'm worn out. Time to go home…"

She sighed. It was already closing time. Misaki changed into her casual and walked towards the back door. When she opened the door, Usui leaned on the wall. He was waiting for her patiently. He wore a shirt and a tie with his coat hanging on his arm.

"Thanks for your hard work, Ayuzawa."

She blushed. She wasn't expecting him would be standing there. "Usui? Where've you…"

"Yes, yes." he stood up, grabbed a mountain bicycle with seat extension, and walked slowly to her. "C'mon, I'll escort you home…"

"Um… okay." She nodded in agreement with slight blush on her cheek.

As they drove along the street, Misaki awkwardly held into his waist. It'd been a week since Usui volunteered as her escort since she was afraid to take train for now, even though it'd take a least an hour to get to her residence. At least she was safe with Usui.

"Hey, Usui…"

"What is it?" he replied while still paddling the bike, his eyes was set on the road.

"You're wearing a suit today, where've you been?"

"Oh this? I have been in some training from my step-father." He proclaimed. "To prepare myself into the work field, I'm applying to work while taking college after I graduate."

Misaki imagined him working behind desk as manager, with mountain piles of paper to be worked on. Somehow the image of _Manager-Usui_ chuckled her.

"Pres, it's not like managerial thing I'm trained into." He continued, again reading her mind. "It's rather… tiring one."

"How many times I told you, stop reading my mind!" she pinched him on his waist in result of him lumbered. "I see… that's why you didn't come to Maid Latte recently." Her tongue slipped and said what inside her mind. But it was too late, Usui had already heard it. Eyes went wide and her facial got redden so badly.

"Hee… so you do miss me, Pres?" he was mocking her. "Alright then, start from tomorrow I'll come."

She gritted before yelling: "Don't come!"

The road was not so friendly, many obstacles along the way. Finally after an hour of excruciating biking, they arrived at Ayuzawa's Residence. Usui slowly took break hand-paddle and stopped right in front of the broken gate. Resting both of his feet on the ground, he let her to get off his bike. Sweat began to run down from his face like rain as he panted. His jade pupil enlarged, he was short of oxygen. Misaki who noticed that swiftly said. "Look, you're sweating…"

"It's okay Ayuzawa." He grabbed water bottle from his bike and drank it all. "I'm getting used to it…"

"Idiot… you shouldn't do this everyday, you might get exhausted tomorrow." She advised him.

"If I don't… then who will? Sanshita-kun? I don't… think so…" he tried to catch an air in every word he spoke. "At least… until you have courage to ride on train again…"

"Usui…"

Misaki reached out a towel from her bag and wiped all sweat on his face. Usui was left out of surprised when she did that. It was another act of her affection which was only showed when they were both alone. "There, isn't that better?"

She gently rubbed his face with towel, from his cheeks to his forehead. As she cleaned out the sweat, he fumbled her hand then tilted his head to kiss her palm before locking his gaze onto her. A familiar sensation crept into her face, turning her face into light red. _Just how far this guy would do anything for me?_ She thought. Lines were detained in her throat. She turned away her gaze from him, breaking eye contact. "Thank you… Usui."

"It's okay…" he replied then got off from his bike, closing to her. His hands grabbed her arms and moved down to her hand. "Then, can I ask something from you? As gratitude?"

"Eh?"

"Would you mind if I kiss you now?"

Misaki was left out blue, speechless. Usually she would yell 'pervert!' or 'shut up!' or 'I hate you, idiot!', but now she said nothing.

"If it's you then, I don't mind…" she answered timidly, while looking away.

As soon as she finished her line, he plunged his lips onto hers. A millisecond before his lips made contact, she would swear she saw him smiled. She closed her eyes as her hand smoothly feeling his cheek. While Usui put his hand around her waist, he wanted more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers. It took time for her to adjust his kiss. Their kiss lasted for two minutes before they gasped for air.

"See you tomorrow at school, Misaki…" he said after broke off their kiss.

"Yeah… take care, Takumi…" she felt embarrass when saying his name, it was so cute to see her went red. "And straight to home!"

Usui smiled and patted her before took off. He waved to her just before he disappeared into the horizon.

And Misaki knew deep within her heart… She was happy.

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry for several post for this story, there seemed to be a problem with my browser T_T. By the I've recently heard Hans Zimmer's songs and compositions (for those who haven't known, he's the guy who composed music for Pirates of The Caribbean Trilogy. Well not all though, only in second and third installment), I must say it was terrific! I was wondering if some studio would hire him to make background music for anime ^^. Anyway, I'd love to have some reviews from you guys before leaving .. So please leave me some, hehe *peace. Okay, see you next time!


End file.
